Golden Dragon Claws
by Arsao Tome
Summary: During the Kawakami Conflict, a new Student Council President was being sworn in to office. On his first day he stops the fight. (This is my first time with this crossover so be constructive with your reviews)


It was the inauguration of _Kawakami Academy's_ Student Council President. He was in full dress uniform of a man in his station. He placed his hand on a book and raised his right hand to take his oath. "...And I will serve the school to the best of my abilities and uphold and defend the rules of Kawakami Academy to the best of my abilities. So help me god." He said, he had black hair in a ponytail and green eyes behind glasses. He was in a red and gold great coat, a red vest, tie and slacks, a gold shirt and black boots. His president armband was on his left coat sleeve.

Just then the phone of one of his guards rang, "sir! Class 2-F and Class 2-S are in a 'Kawakami Conflict'!" He said.

"Who are the Commanders?"

"For 2-F it's Mayo Amaktsu and for 2-S it's Hideo Kuki."

"I see, alright. Who's calling?"

"It's Naoe sir!" The President smiled.

"Get the Sedan chair and my men. It's time to help out, don't you agree Yamazaki-kun?" Kenshin Yamazaki was the President's most trusted advisor.

"I hope she will be there." He said as he punched his hand.

"It's conflict, of course she's going to be there." He said, he headed out he started to undress. He stripped down to his boxer briefs, the females started to blush. One was a red head with gold eyes, she had on red and gold just like her boss, a gold shirt and belt and red blazer, skirt and bike shorts. She also had on boots. Another had on a red and gold kimono, stockings and sandals her hair was black and in a bun in the back. The President's body was covered with a golden dragon, spiraling up his torso and he was buffed as hell.

He was handed a pair of breetches, a gold wrap and boots. He tied his hair in to a ponytail. "My great coat," he said. Somebody was about to put his red one on him, "the sleeveless hooded one." He put it on, then they headed out to the chair.

* * *

Meanwhile the fight was still going on and it wasn't looking good for Class 2-F, everything their strategist planned failed or would've if the girls didn't help him. The first one was about 5 foot 2, had waist length red hair and amber eyes. She was dressed in a combination of a gym uniform and the normal school uniform, she used a pole arm and was cutting through the enemy. "That's right!" She said, "with my pole arm none shall oppose me! I am **Kazuko Kawakami**!" She struck down more enemies.

Next was a young woman with blond hair in pigtails, blue eyes and a beauty mark underneath her left eye. She was about 5 foot 4, she was dressed in an elegant version of the school uniform and white tights. She welds a fencing sword to slice through the enemy. "You zink you are brave? Zen come at me! I am **Christiane Friedrich** ze Sword of Justice!" She said.

One of them was about to attack her from behind when he was hit by an arrow, the archer had short light blue hair and violet eyes, she was in the school uniform, she had a long bow and was using blunt arrows. "Like a hawk catching it's prey, I strike! I am **Miyako Shiina**!" She fired another arrow at the enemy.

The next one was cutting through the enemies like a true samurai, she was one of the 'Big Four', she had dark green hair in long twin ponytails, blue eyes and had a kitana. She was quick drawing on her opponents and they didn't know what hit them. "I am one of the '_Big Four_', if you think you can take me you are welcome to try. But be prepared to lose, I am **Mayuzumi Yukie** and there is nothing my sword can't cut!"

"Yukie!" Said a very tall young man. "Watch Your Back!" He has short black hair and dark eyes. He was in the uniform and a T-shirt underneath the blazer. He came in and drove his fist into her attacker sending him flying.

"Where's the Second battalion?" Asked Kazuko.

"Somehow they were taken out." He said, Yukie went over to them.

"Thanks for the heads up Shimazu." She said.

"No prob, Yukie." Just then their captain and the rest showed up. The captain had brown hair and eyes he has a red and white bandana on his head. This was the head of the Kazama Clan; **Shouichi Kazama**.

"Don't worry," He said. "Yamato just called someone that can help us."

"Well they better show up because look who's coming." Everyone looked up and saw a young woman with long black hair, ruby red eyes, a large bust, she was in the uniform and had the jacket on her shoulders like a cape. Yamato paled, because he knew who this was. She saw him and gave off a devilish grin.

"Hello Yamato-kun," she said. He gulped and started to back away.

"It's **Momoyo Kawakami**, the _Goddess of War_!" He said, before he could leave, a sedan chair had showed up. It was red and gold, on top of it was a young man dressed in ninja garb, he had an eyepatch over his right eye, short black hair and scars over his face. He leapt down and went to the door.

"Look! It's Yamazaki!" Said one of the fighters.

"Then that means..." Said another they looked as the ninja opened the door and 'He' stepped out. It was the Student Council President, Hari Long; the '_Golden Dragon of Battle_' and with him was Yamakazi and six other people. The '_Claws of the Dragon_', he ran his hands through his hair and smiled at Momoyo.

"Well, never thought you betray the Kazama Clan. Momo-chan." He said with a cocked eyebrow, "but I guess this would be the only way to take me on. Huh? Because, you knew Mat would call me if you were going to be involved."

"Nii-san." She said, then she got a determined look on her face. "I will defeat you today!"

"Momo-senpai! Hari-Sama! Allow me!" Said Yukie, but Hari threw his arm out in front of her.

"I'll take her, you guys handle Hideo and tell the others when they get here, no interference." He said, then he looked at Momoyo. Rubbed his bracers and fist pads formed on his hands. He was ready to fight and it was on. Momoyo was throwing punches and Hari was dodging and making comments about her stance, showing what she was doing wrong and punishing her mistakes.

Then he shin kicked her in the mid section and sent her flying through some trees. Everyone was in stunned silence, "wow!" Said Yukie.

"That was the legendary '_Golden Dragon Tail Whip_'!" Said Kazuko.

"He iz really pulling out all ze stops." Said Chris.

"Come On Kawakami!" He yelled, "Show Me What You Got!" She was in the air and was flying right on top of him but Hari smirked. She hit him right in the face and he smirked. She suddenly paled, "good but not good Enough! _'DRAGON BOMB_'!" There was a huge golden blast sending her flying out of the way. Then he said the one thing that lit a fire under her. "Mat gives me a better work out and he's weaker than you." '_Come on Momo-chan, unlock it. Show me you true power!_' He thought.

She started to get up and glared at him, "I'll KILL YOU!" She charged blindly at him and punched him in the face.

"Aw, look at that little love tap." He smiled bloody, "let me show show you how to throw a punch love." He drew back, it charged up gold. "_By the decree of my mind, heart and soul let my fist and power unite us as ONE!_"

"This match is over," said Yamato.

"Big sis didn't stand a chance." Said Kazuko.

"_GOLDEN DRAGON PUNCH!_" He threw it and hit her and she stayed down. Everyone was in total shock, he bowed to her. He spun around and his coat flared out he walked to Shouichi then stopped. "End this!" He said, Shouichi started to sweat and shook. There was a reason why he was the diyamo of the school and they all saw it. He walked back to his sedan chair and started to drink some tea.

With that Class 2-F defeated 2-S.

* * *

Later, Hari was looking out over the river at sunset. Just then someone came up behind him. "Did I hurt you badly?" He said.

"No, you gave me what I wanted; a good fight." Said Momoyo.

"Well, I guess I earned your respect today." She slipped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Marry me," she said simply.

"You know I can't do that."

"But why?"

"Because, you know what I am. You know how long I stay here. What a relationship. Think about it first before you do something this rash." With that he left.

TBC

**Note:** This is my first time trying this crossover out and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
